Love Game
by Mrs.Heavensbee
Summary: Love is like a game. You have your game overs and start overs. Sometimes you feel like you'll never win, sometimes you get lucky. To Ashlyn, love is not a game. But Stay Alive shows the true side from everyone, especially from Phineas.
1. Playing Games

"What the hell, Ashlyn!" October, my best friend, laughed as she playfully dropped her controller on her lap. I laughed as well at her lack of skill in the Halo Reach game.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game, October." I finished laughing and shut the console off. October shook her head and tossed the controllers on the side of the couch.

"That game sucked." October sighed.

I sat back down next to October and shrugged. "I don't know I kinda liked it."

"Yeah because you kept kicking my ass in it!" October slapped me hard on the arm which I winced softly at. I hate it when she did that. But it was better then Phin's punches. "Well I think I should get back to work. My lunch break was far from over."

I watched October stand, stretch and walk back into the front of the cafe. I did the same and followed.

"Did you two have a good time fucking around back there?" Phin turned to us and smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Phin." October smirked back and took Phin's place. I only blushed. I really liked Phin. He's not really what anyone considered the hot, sexy type. Phin was a pale, skinny, somewhat nerdy guy who looked like he spent months gaming in the basement of his parents house. That wasn't the case though. October was Phineus's sister and their parents died when they were young. As I recall, Phin took it better then October. I thought back of the days where I would sneak to October's place to comfort her when Phin was always teasing her. I haven't even told her yet that I liked Phin. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey sweet thang." Trevor, my boyfriend, kissed my cheek then held me from behind. Phin made a look of disgust and started cleaning the bar.

"Get a room." Phin spat.

Trevor chuckled and swayed me side to side. "I would but no matter where we go I bet everyone can hear this girl scream." Trevor grabbed my wrists and quickly pulled my arms behind my back which made me wince. He always thought I liked it rough which was not always the way I liked it. "Ain't that right baby?" Trevor nibbled on my neck and I blushed from embarrassment. I hated it when Trevor came around when Phin was there. I didn't answer his question but only shrugged him off of me.

"Trevor, how many fucking times do I have to tell you not to act like that in my cafe?" October snapped at him. I secretly thanked October in my head. I knew October never liked anyone who showed their public display of affection in her cafe.

Trevor turned his gaze over to October and smirked. "Sorry sugar." his eyes fell over her body and I pretended not to notice. October and I had a long discussion about Trevor. She hated his guts but I couldn't help but fall for him. He was there during my last break up and he made me happy, then I remembered Phin. I think I can say with confidence that love fucking sucks. It was awkward for a few moments then Phin stepped in front of October.

"Look, Trev. I know October can be the bitchiest person on the planet-" October smacked him on the back of the head but Phin didn't move like nothing happened which made me giggle a little. After it registered to Phin that October hit him, he continued. "but I agreed to her rules in the cafe. There will be NO HITTING..." Phin turned his head like he said it to October then turned back to Trevor "and no PDA. So why don't you take your mushy love shit somewhere else." Phin nodded at Trevor.

Trevor shrugged and turned to me. "Let's get out of here baby I have a little surprise for you." he said pulling on my hand. I sighed and started to follow him from around the bar then looked over my shoulder to Phin and October.

"I'll see you around guys." I waved at them with my free hand and left the cafe.

"Why do you have to be such a dick?" I asked and looked up at Trevor who laughed, squeezing my hand into a painful death grip. "Lil girl, if you call me that again, something really bad is going to happen to you." he growled and kept his evil smile.


	2. Playing games Phin's POV

Phin's POV

I kept looking at my watch, trying to figure out when October and Ashlyn were going to come back. It's October's shift but she's been gaming with Ashlyn for hours. After I gave a costumer their coffee, I leaned on my elbows on the bar, watching all the people and couples who came in. I smirked when I saw this one couple holdings hands. Believe me, I'm not the type of guy who get's all mushy when it comes to love, because it really sucks. The girl I like has a boyfriend already and every time he comes around and starts kissing her neck and fondling her, I die a little inside.

"Whatcha thinking about, handsome?" A blond chick sat right in front of me, making me face reality again. I smiled at this girl. She was gorgeous. Long, golden wavy hair, a perfect doll face and beautiful blue eyes. I almost mistaken her for Taylor Swift. I had to admit this chick was sexy! She could at least be one of the Playboy members. But then I thought of her, the other girl I liked. Nothing could compare to her beauty. Nothing. So instead, I smiled and tried to act cool cause Lord knows I didn't look like it.

"Hello beautiful. What may I get you?"

"I would like a hot chocolate please." she smiled and pulled out two bucks and laid it on the counter.

"Hot chocolate coming right up." I smiled and turned around to make her desire. My smile went down as I made it. I really liked this other girl though. She's the one I want, not the Taylor Swift clone. But she was beautiful. I turned back around and placed the steaming cup of hot chocolate on the bar for her to take. The girl was writing something down on a napkin then slid it towards me.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay for long. But you should call me sometime honey. My name's Nikki." she smiled.

I take the napkin, folded it neatly and placed it in my pocket. "Phineus. Nice to meet you. And keep your money. It's on me." he pushed her two bucks back to her and smiled.

"You're very kind. I'll catch you later." she blew him a kiss, grabbed her hot chocolate and her jacket then walked towards the other end of the cafe until she disappeared somewhere else. I watched her leave until she was out of sight when I heard the door behind me open. Ashlyn and October emerged from the room.

"Did you two have a good time fucking around back there?" I smirked. Wow, there she was. Just as beautiful the last time I saw her. I swear I thought the sun came back out when I saw Ashlyn come out. It kind of scared me how love struck I was for her. Her beautiful deep brown eyes and the way her curls bounced as she walked was enough to make any man stop and stare.

"Shut the fuck up Phin." October glared at me then started preparing glasses for her upcoming customers. I took a quick glance at Ashlyn who seemed to be deep in thought when the guy I hated most, wrapped his arms around her waist, almost making her jump and smile. I felt my heart rip in two and my blood starting to boil. What a fucking ass Trevor was. He dated and cheated on my sister, October and now he was dating her best friend, Ashlyn. I didn't know why October didn't want to tell her what Trevor did to her but if it risked losing their friendship over, I'd probably never see Ashlyn again and she'd be stuck in this cheater's arms for God knows how long. But I understood how any girl would like Trevor. He's got everything a girl would want. He's got the badass look, messy dark hair, muscular body, a physique that I don't have.

I made a look of disgust when he called her "sweet thang". I turned around quickly and furiously started cleaning the bar to control and hide my anger.

"Get a room." Oh shit...did I just say that out loud? I tried to tone him out when he talked about Ashlyn's screaming but it hurt inside when I heard her wince. The thing I hated most was when Trevor was being rough with her. Next thing I knew, October almost lost it.

"Trevor, how many fucking times do I have to tell you not to act like that in my cafe?" October snapped at him. I secretly thanked October in my head. I knew October never liked anyone who showed their public display of affection in her cafe. Trevor looked at October and smirked then looked October up and down. That fucker. But I saw October's pale face grow red so I decided to step in and stepped in front of her. "Look, Trev. I know October can be the bitchiest person on the planet-" October smacked me on the back of the head which hurt like fuck. If Ashlyn wasn't there I would have hit her back, but instead I I agreed to her rules in the cafe. There will be NO HITTING..." I turned his head like I said it to October then turned back to Trevor "and no PDA. So why don't you take your mushy love shit somewhere else." I nodded at Trevor. I really wanted him out of here but mostly out of Ashlyn's life.

Trevor shrugged and turned to Ashlyn. "Let's get out of here baby I have a little surprise for you." he said pulling on her hand. I watched her follow him from around the bar then looked over her shoulder to me and October. "I'll see you around guys." I waved back at her then watched her leave.

"Fuck!" I snapped and banged my fist on the bar and accidentally caught some people's attention. October's eyes widened as she took out her book.

"Whoa, what the hell is your problem?" she hopped on to the bar and opened her book. I shook my head quickly.

"I'll be in the back. Tell me when Hutch gets back from the funeral, kay?" I said, not making eye contact with my sister as I walked into the back where October and Ashlyn gamed at then sat on the couch, inhaling the strawberry scent of Ashlyn's perfume before I grabbed one of the controllers and started playing Halo.


End file.
